the_official_big_lez_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Choomahs
Choomahs are yellow creatures that once inhabited Choomah Island. They are very erratic and crazy, and most are incapable of speech, with the exception of Bumble Brutus. They come in all shapes and sizes and have different features (e.g. some have teeth while others don't, some have two heads.). Clarence's mysterious yellow formula is the source of the Choomahs (below). Origin Doctor C (Clarence) was instructed by King Larinox to make a formula that would result in the creation of super soldiers; instead, it resulted in the creation of an abomination, The Choomahs. This occurred because Doctor C’s formula was sabotaged; we assume that it was Glen, as he was the first to find out that the formula had started moving vigorously. The formula transformed Doctor Clarence from a human to a "potadahead", as Leslie would say. This explains why Clarence is able to communicate with the Choomahs, as each has the same origin. Clarence is knowledgeable about Choomahs, for example, he knows they can “smell sound waves”. The Choomahs caused the destruction of Kingdom Cum, not Leslie and Norton. They slaughtered the Kingdom Cumians, causing the planet to implode on itself. When Clarence came to Earth, he accidentally dropped the formula into a pit on Choomah Island, and many Choomahs arose from it. The Choomahs were eventually destroyed by Clarence when he exploded a Sassy Foods portable stove (SasM8) deep within Choomah Island. Background The name Choomah sounds very similar to "tumour". This is potentially related to Jarrad Wright's friend, "Dug", dying from cancer, a disease that causes tumours. The design of the Choomahs was created by Tom Hollis, who stated he was "drawing Homer Simpson retarded" once, and this ended up being the design chosen for the Choomahs. They are also voiced by Tom Hollis. Forms There are several known forms of Choomahs. * Standard - This form is the most commonly seen around Australia and it's surrounding oceans. It usually bellows a loud scream before attacking its victim. * Large - This form is uncommon, and is known to knock out humans, jump incredible distances and easily break bones. * Choomahdactyl - This form consists of wings and a standard body. This creature has only been seen with two legs and sharp claws. * Behemoth- This form is the rarest, only seen once in the Attack on Brown Town. The Behemoth is a massive mutated form of the Choomah, being several hundred times larger than a standard human. * Thunderer - This rare form has only been seen once in the Attack on Brown Town. This form has the capability to shatter the ground and send tearing earthquakes in a direction to strike someone and knock them off their feet. * Special Form : Brutus - Bumble Brutus is the only known "Brutus" Choomah known to exist. He was seen with wings, a large stinger, and exceptional strength. * Special Form : Choomahviathan-''' 'This Choomah was by far the largest seen on the show, however, its life was short-lived and as a result, its abilities are not fully known. * '''Special Form : Two-Headed Jumper '-This is very rare Choomah only seen once on the show. It has two heads, two arms, and two legs. It has a remarkable jumping height and it was able to jump up and take down a plane. Images Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingdom Kumians